


晨勃

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 山治被尿憋醒了。





	晨勃

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿。是的，这才是原本的标题。没有屏蔽真的太爽了....

早晨四点山治被尿憋醒了。他迷迷糊糊下床，踩着弗兰奇震天响的呼噜和路飞软绵绵的哼唧打开男寝门，差点被迎面冲来的冷风冻到当场失禁，登时醒得不能再醒。本想去船尾直接尿进星辰大海的厨子转念一想今天船尾娜美当值，自认不论如何不能冒着被女士撞见的风险小便，只好搓着手臂认命地脚步一拐小跑上楼梯，一边奔向厕所一边哀悼逝去的睡意。等到厕所门口一看，锁着，有人。

凉风嗖嗖的从梯口冒上来，又从打开的窗户吹回到海上去。他冷得要命又懒得特意回去拿衣服，打着冷战把窗关上，权衡利弊之后小心翼翼地敲了敲门。里面如愿来了回应：“等一下。”然而不是娜美也不是罗宾，是绿毛剑士的声音。

既然是混球索隆就没什么温柔的必要了。山治在门口转圈蹦跳暖身子，一面疯狂拍门催里边的人：“靠，给你两分钟，快点给老子出来！”

“怎么，原来是你啊。等着吧。”索隆的声音被门一隔听起来闷闷的。山治额头上蹦起一条青筋，但还是收手耐心等了。结果这一等就是五分钟，期间他先整理了一下仪表确保等会即使偶遇两位lady也能全方位无死角以最佳姿态展现爱意，然后脚一抻贴墙劈叉把两条腿的韧带都拉开，捂着裆瑟瑟发抖翻来覆去的小碎步取暖，直憋得膀胱要炸，最后抬腿把鞋跟抵到门上：“绿藻头你再不出来我要踹门了！！”

“哪里有那么快啊！”

“你是在里面生孩子吗！！”

“我在里面干啥关你屁事！！”

山治开始认真考虑要不到船边随便找个地尿出去算了。只要动作够快娜美小姐肯定看不到的。

他把额头靠到门上：“我这么注重营养搭配，没道理你会便秘啊。你是不是背着我乱吃烤肉了？”

“操，我没有！也没有便秘！！”索隆在厕所里咆哮道。“你就不能再等一会吗！”

“再等一会我就要冻死了！”山治咆哮回去。“算了，老子去外面……”

话没说完厕所门就开了。没来得及大喜过望的厨子直接被拖了进去，只听见厕所门在身后碰一声关上。他心里顿时警铃大作，右腿冲破两人间的狭小空隙高高举起，预备着随时防御袭来的刀，或者直接给那颗绿藻脑袋来一下。

索隆跟没看到竖起的腿一样握住他的肩膀拉向自己，绷直了的右腿就这么被夹在快贴上的两具身体之间。“有这么冷吗？”剑士问，声音有点喘。“废话，自己出去呆着试试。”山治回道，后知后觉地发现索隆额头上有汗，抓着他肩膀的手热得发烫，热量隔着衣物源源不断地涌过来。狭小厕所没有开窗，自然比冷风呼呼吹的走廊要暖和一点，但也绝对没热到能让人出汗的程度。

“你便秘到这么用力才能拉得出来吗？这样会得痔疮的。”

索隆翻了个白眼。“你就是不想放过这个是吧？”

山治张了张嘴。厕所虽然完全不通风，但确实没有那种沁人心脾的恶臭。取而代之的是微弱的腥味，淡得只剩一点尾调，好似有谁在地上碾碎了一朵金盏花。

“啊……”厨师发出一个单音，感觉有什么东西顶到自己的裆部。他脸上腾地红了一片，低头看见索隆裤子里一块明显的隆起正蹭到他腿间。这就有点尴尬了。

“……”

“……”

“……不好意思，不知道你在干这个。”他挪开视线，挠了挠头，罕见地感到一丝愧疚。是个男人都知道撸管中途被打断能让人有多不爽，换成他大概会把对方的脑浆都踢出来。而剑士只是抓着他，甚至比起抓更像一个拥抱。然而该说的还是要说，他现在离尿出来只差走两步的距离了：“但是能麻烦你放开我吗，不然我会尿到你身上的。”

索隆冷笑一声。

“……喂！”

山治发出惊呼，因为剑士卡着他的两肋将他举起来顶到了门上。门板先被手肘砸出一声响，然后才拍上他的背，力道小得可以忽略。脚尖完全够不到地让全身的重量都集中到身侧热源处，他连忙抓上索隆的手臂以减轻身体受到的压力。

温暖包裹了他。

像条被捞起的鱼一样手忙脚乱无用扑腾（独独没有拿脚踹人）一会之后，山治歪了歪嘴角，察觉到形势对他不利：索隆的鼻尖凑得极近，几乎和他的贴到一起，温热呼吸打在他嘴唇上。漆黑的眼睛里能倒映出他的影子，一瞬不瞬紧紧盯着他，专注得像在看那几把宝贝刀。山治和那目光对视了没几秒便败下阵来，一直高举的右腿软化曲起搭到索隆肩膀上，脚跟在对方后背讨好地磨蹭两下。这对于厨师来说差不多是个非常诚恳的服软了。

然而索隆并不接受服软。剑士嘴角一勾，露出一个堪称魔鬼的笑容：“你这么坚持要来厕所，不只是因为想尿吧。”说着一手挪到他屁股下面支撑住他的体重，另一手直接滑进他的裤子，摸到内裤兜住的老二上。“哈！看看这家伙，这不是正精神着嘛。”他拉开山治的裤腰往里瞧，语气像是发现玩具的兴奋小孩。

红晕一路蔓延到山治脖子上。那点处理需求的小心思被人扒了个透，索隆毫不遮掩的动作让他在感到羞耻和坦然接受间摇摆不定。在他忙着思考如何反应时，他那根半勃的器官被人从裤裆里掏出来包在掌心细细抚慰，对方手里还残留着不知道是什么的滑溜液体，手上的剑茧从根部抚到顶端再慢慢磨回去，愉悦的火星迸溅开来，在血管中燃烧。而来自膀胱的压力也越发凶猛，尿意狠狠撞在自控力的堤坝上，将其撕开一条缝隙。剑士恰好用指甲轻轻刮过铃口，差点当场尿出来的厨师浑身一抖，猛地一巴掌锤在索隆托起他的手上，发出被烫到一样的嘶声：“停！先让我下去！”

“嘿，这就不行了？”索隆抽出手，特意举到他面前搓了搓指尖沾上的透明粘液。咸腥味直往鼻子里冲，他忍了又忍，还是红透了脸、移开视线，即使剑士都这么调戏过他无数次了。他会害羞，他总会害羞，像个面对心上人的怀春少女一样面红耳赤，又为这丢盔卸甲的表现怒火中烧，在心中痛斥不争气的自己。索隆还盯着他，那双眼睛在窗外隐隐的晨光中发亮，像有火在瞳孔里燃烧。山治被盯得坐立难安，发出挫败的叫声，将手指插进头发里。

剑士愣了愣，便真的单手把他托到马桶旁。不比托一袋米难多少，鉴于他还有一条腿挂在人家肩膀上。他心里稀奇绿藻头毫无刁难的行为，赶紧收回碍事的腿，从别人手掌上蹦下来，对着马桶圈扶起还硬着的器官。

索隆这王八蛋突然像个背后灵一样贴上来，侧头在他耳朵上吹了一口气。山治猛一哆嗦，听见自己尿了。

淅淅沥沥的水声尴尬得要命。更要命的是剑士那两只不老实的爪子，从后面绕到前面，将他握把的手和还在放水的命根子一起窝在手心。“我还没射呢，”肌肉绿藻把下巴搁在他肩窝里含糊道，那脑袋沉甸甸的。山治强忍尴尬尿完了他的手还放在那，使得厨子一时之间不知道该先骂他也不嫌脏还是该先表示歉意，最后只偏头贴了贴索隆的侧脸：“好啦，你松开，我帮你行了吧。”

大号绿藻怪稍微挪开手，给他让出一点空隙。厨子先冲了厕所，在索隆圈出的范围里转身，深吸一口气、把对方那根半硬的阴茎从裤裆里拿出来。真是老对手了，他盯着那玩意瞧，借着窗外朝霞辨出熟悉的形状。山治从来不承认索隆的老二比他大，他只会在心里呸几句这根东西长得丑，完全没有他的好看。手上的动作则与心里想的相反，他熟练地搓揉茎身，手指照顾顶端的冠状沟和铃口，细致又贴心地伺候到每一处，没一会就让手里的阴茎完全硬挺，汩汩冒水。他又一次摸过鼓胀的青筋，发觉自己耳朵和脸颊都在发烫，血液往身下涌去。

粘稠水声代替沉默填满整个狭小空间。索隆的额头与他的贴到一起，闭着眼睛喘气，被伺候得爽了还会发出拖长的鼻音。山治听不得那声音，每次剑士一哼都像有猫在挠他的心肝，猫毛直钻得他耳朵发痒。他的小兄弟也被哼声重新叫醒了，笔直的立起来，落进剑士的手。索隆捻起他的器官，将两根阴茎并在一处，一手拢了开始自慰。山治吞咽几下，开始活动手指，抚弄索隆单手照顾不到的地方。两人空余的那只手自发地往对方身上钻，他的腰被紧紧搂住往前按，停在腰侧的手掌热得像烙铁；他的手则爬上索隆的背，环住剑士宽阔的肩膀。两人的额头依然贴在一起，犹如两只交颈的雄兽。

手里的两根东西摸起来都硬邦邦的，所以他知道索隆也跟他一样兴奋。他的老二贴着剑士的阴茎，触感决说不上好，连打湿的毛巾都不如，又硬又粗糙，甚至温度都毫无出彩之处。握剑的手长着粗硬老茧，力道也算不上温柔，偶尔不知轻重地刮过龟头能让他痛得跳起。然而他就是呼吸急促，瞳孔扩大，满面红潮，仿佛索隆的手和索隆的阴茎能胜过世间一切美女腿间的穴。他听到血液呼啸而过，心跳撞击鼓膜，窗外海浪翻涌，水花重重拍在他的尾椎骨上，让他感到隐秘的、来自深处的酸软。为了抵抗他站得越发用力，绕肩的手也越发用力，好似要顶开和他贴在一起的人，又要把对方拉回来揉碎在自己怀里。作为回应索隆搂他的怀抱越来越紧，粘腻热汗浸透衣物，仿佛能传递肌肤相贴的触感。

两人都在加快动作。索隆开始轻轻耸动胯骨，阴茎退开一点又撞上来，操他自己的拳头，操山治的手，操手指与山治老二间的空隙。山治被蹭得头晕眼花，也想动胯，却被索隆牢牢撑住后背动弹不得。他开口想骂，操字刚开了个头就给绿藻堵住了嘴，最终被交缠的唇舌挤成一片含糊的呻吟。索隆放开他的嘴时他终于不再压抑自己，跟随手上动作小声哼哼。剑士的亲吻滑向他的颈侧，他便温顺地撇过头，方便索隆舔咬他的脖子与锁骨。山治其实很喜欢这样的舔弄，嘴唇柔软地摩挲皮肤，留下发凉的唾液痕迹。他从来没说过——羞于承认——但索隆知道。被无形讨好的厨子不再计较剑士按住他的行为，专心致志地抚慰小兄弟。

索隆先射了他一手。精液喷到他的小腹上，流过他的阴茎顶端，淤积在他环成圈的虎口处。绿藻混球接着在他的龟头上不轻不重地一搓，指茧刮过的疼痛炸开，于是他也射了，眼前一片炫目的白，索隆的黑色汗衫上也沾湿了一块。两个人互相依靠着对方喘气。

山治回过神来时发现自己在无意识地按揉索隆的后颈，剑士的手不知什么时候也爬上来，不急不缓地按摩他的肩膀。他发出一声喟叹，进厕所前的寒冷完全消失无踪了。现在甚至还很热。

然后他遇到了另一个问题：一股绝对无法忽略的恶臭塞满了他的鼻子。

“……”

“……”

“……你上一次洗澡是什么时候？”

“差不多四天前吧。”

“恶心。”

索隆报复性地紧了紧怀抱。山治感觉自己像被一大团散发臭味和高热的肉质垃圾裹在中间。温度让臭味变得更糟糕，好似太阳直射后发酵的厨余一样杀伤力十足。厨子毫不留情地推开剑士，低头扫一眼沾上精斑的衣服，抬腿便往浴室走。走出几步又退回来带了索隆一道，两人拉拉扯扯地进了浴室。

“谁去拿衣服？”

“我以为你想裸奔来着。”

“你以为人人都像你一样原生态吗？噢我忘了，绿藻不需要衣服。”

“穿旧衣服出去不就行了。”

“你认真的吗？穿这个？(指着湿痕)”

“拿水搓一搓，干掉之后不会有痕迹。”

“……………………”

“我们停止这个话题。”

“哦。”

“不要动来动去，让我好好打泡沫……噫。四天没洗的一头绿藻。脏死了。”

索隆不吭声了，任由山治在他头上搓出泡沫再冲掉，听他絮絮叨叨的抱怨自己的卫生习惯。然后轮到他给山治洗头，用手梳理打湿的金发。他心情没来由的很好。

“今天有晨勃，说明一天都很吉利。”

山治正低头接受水流冲刷，闻言斜眼看他：“这是哪来的说法啊？”

他没答话，只轻轻拨动山治的头发，让水冲得更干净一点。

结果他们谁也没去拿衣服，最后是早起上厕所的乔巴帮他们拿的。小驯鹿从门缝递衣服的时候露出某种了然的目光，索隆十分坦然地任其打量，关门之后被山治一脚踢在屁股上。剑士浑不在意地被踢，拿毛巾裹了厨子，又隔着毛巾亲了亲他。


End file.
